


Office Play

by dragonfly_moonlight



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Yaoi, porn without much of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fayt is unable to concentrate on his work. Luther is in need of some inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Play

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, and I do not profit financially from writing this.

Fayt adjusted his reading glasses for what felt like the fifth or sixth time then slid his fingers under the frames to rub at his eyes. Staring at a computer screen for several hours was tiring work and boring, and it caused his eyes to blur. Granted, it was all part of the process, the sitting still and trying to fix lines of code. Fayt knew it, but it still did not stop him from longing for breaks in the tedium, even though he was nearly finished with his project.

A soft sigh escaped the blue-haired youth, and he pushed himself away from his workstation. Despite his boss's demands the game be finished by the end of the hour, Fayt felt in need of a break. His back ached from sitting still, and a dull throb was starting to form behind his eyes. The side console sprang to life as he moved, and the visage of a blond-haired man with blue eyes appeared. The man did not look pleased.

 _"Fayt, might I see you for a moment?"_

"I'm on my way," Fayt replied, fighting back the urge to sigh. He hated it when the boss called him to his office. It usually meant Luther was very unhappy about something, usually over nothing Fayt had done, but the blue-haired youth was the only one who could stand up to the blond and take the verbal lashings. The other employees feared Luther whereas Fayt did not, and he made it a point to remind Luther.

'I wonder what's pissing him off this time,' Fayt mused as he walked towards the transporter. 'Probably something simple, as usual. Damn, he's such a control freak. Why can't he just ease up on the simple shit for one day? They're nothing to give him a heart attack over.'

It did not take long for Fayt to arrive in Luther's work area since there were two sets of transporters. One led to every section of Sphere Corporation while the other went directly to Luther's office, and only Fayt ever used the one to reach Luther's area. He was the only one Luther ever called whenever he was stressing over something.

When Fayt arrived, he saw Luther right away, which was unusual. The blond sat at his console, his blue eyes focused on his screen. Luther was never at his console when Fayt was summoned, or at least never visible. Fayt frowned. This was not the usual call for some simple coding error.

"What did you want to see me about?" he said, not even waiting for Luther to acknowledge him. The blond merely waved his hand, indicating he wanted Fayt to come closer. They were both used to each other's assertive behaviours, and Fayt crossed the distance between them.

"I need a model," Luther replied.

"A model? That's what you called me for?"

"Yes. Is that a problem, Fayt? I sensed you were in need of a break."

"What?"

Luther finally tore his gaze from his screen, his blue eyes piercing Fayt like a thousand tiny daggers. The blond then pointed to the time.

"It is now three. You are always restless around three, every day. It is why you are always late on your projects. Now, since you are in need of this break and I have proposed a solution, please remove your clothing. This will not take long."

"I don't believe that," Fayt retorted, but he did as he was told. This was not an ordinary request from Luther, and Fayt admitted, if only to himself, his boss had him intrigued. "Nothing with you is ever short."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Luther raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, but I know you," Fayt said, removing the last shreds of his clothing. He felt a little embarrassed to be naked in front of his boss, but he figured they were both men. It really did not matter. He continued. "You're a perfectionist. You can't let something go until it's exactly how you want it, no matter how long the project might take. All that matters in the end is your personal satisfaction. That's just how you are. Over by the clothing simulator, right?"

Fayt started to turn away from his boss, ready to enter the clothing simulator, when Luther grasped his wrist stopping him from moving away. He stopped and met the blond's gaze, feeling very puzzled by this unusual behaviour and the strange gleam in Luther's eyes.

"No," Luther murmured. "Not just yet. There's something I want you to do for me first."

Before he could answer, Fayt found himself facing the console screen and with Luther pressed against his back. He had to brace himself against the edge of the station in order to keep himself from falling forward. Hot breath ghosted along Fayt's neck and ear, and he shivered when he realized Luther was nude as well.

"What are you doing?" Fayt managed to rasp out. The heat from Luther's body was overwhelming, and it did not help him that the blond's hands were teasing him and stroking. His cheeks felt incredibly hot from the sensations coursing through him.

"Testing your words," Luther murmured. "You said I am a perfectionist, after all, and that I cannot let go until I receive exactly what I want. Well, I have desired you for some time now, Fayt. I've been dying to know how tight you feel and what it would be like to hear you cry out when you are in the throes of ecstasy. It is time we both discovered what that would be like, do you not agree?"

A low moan was all Fayt could manage. He wanted to tell Luther he was wrong, that what they were doing was wrong, but the words refused to form. The feel of those skilled hands designed for meticulous work drove Fayt to distraction, until the slicked up tip of Luther's cock pressed against his hole. Instinctively, Fayt tensed.

"I," Luther said, his voice a seductive purr, "have heard it is better if you allow yourself to relax, pet."

"Where have you heard that?" Fayt swallowed. His body burned as fear warred with lust, but he willed himself into a state of looseness.

"That I cannot tell you, pet," Luther murmured as he guided himself into Fayt's channel. "Just know it is from a very reliable source."

Tears pricked at Fayt's eyes from Luther's painful and slow intrusion of his body, and his breath hitched into his chest. The blond's penis was at least six inches long, and it was thick. It felt too big to be entering something as small as his hole, and Fayt wanted to push Luther away because the pain was unlike anything he had ever experienced. However, Fayt kept himself still and endured. He reasoned the pain would eventually pass and turn into something more in the process, and Luther soon proved him right.

Once he was sheathed entirely in Fayt, which amazed the blue-haired youth since he did not think the length of Luther's cock could fit, Luther held still for a brief moment. As he stood there and waited for Luther to start pumping into him, Fayt felt the other man's organ pulsing seemingly with a life of its own, and he shivered. Luther's cock felt like it was continuing to thicken, pushing against the muscles in Fayt's hole, and pressure built in Fayt's abdomen. He wanted a release and he wanted it in the worst way possible. The blond slid his hands to Fayt's hips.

"Look at the screen and keep your eyes open, Fayt. I need a little . . . inspiration from you."

Fayt complied with the order, his green eyes gazing at the screen but not quite seeing anything. Then a man wearing a simple white robe came into clear view at the same time Luther moved, finding the right leverage so he could drive himself deeper into Fayt. In and out with long, slow strokes that brought moans and gasps from Fayt were how Luther worked him. Instructions followed, and Fayt obeyed, his entire body tingling with fire and electricity. Flesh slapped against flesh, sweat soon coated their bodies, but Luther's commands never ceased. Neither did his thrusts, and the blue-haired youth constantly saw white orbs in his vision whenever Luther hit his prostate. Fayt realized Luther was playing him like an instrument, but there was also little he could do to stop the blond. Truth was he did not want to stop Luther. As strange as it sounded, Luther's actions felt incredibly good, sending Fayt to a place he would have otherwise never known, and he knew he was begging Luther for more.

How long it took for them to reach a mutual climax, Fayt was not sure. He just knew his vision went black as his orgasm shook him from his toes upwards, and Fayt felt weak afterwards. Luther, too, seemed spent, leaning heavily against Fayt. Fluids trickled from his hole, and a dull ache started to form in his lower back. His knees wobbled, bordering on refusing to hold Fayt up any longer. He probably would have hit the floor if Luther was not holding him in position. Luther kissed him on the shoulder, a smile on his lips.

"Perfect," he murmured. "Absolutely perfect. We should do this more often, Fayt. In fact, I believe I shall insist upon it."

His cock slid out of Fayt's body, and Luther turned him around so they were facing each other. The smile never left Luther's features, and he caressed Fayt's cheek. He looked very satisfied.

"Take the rest of the day off to recover. I'll see you tomorrow at three."


End file.
